Now or Never
by BTRHenderson31
Summary: RoyEd story. Basically Roy says mean things to Ed and then later on he wants to get Ed's forgiveness. I only own my character Alexis. It's my first one so yeah...


Now or Never

~ 3rd POV/character POV~

Edward Elric was sitting down on the stairs that led up to the Central Military building, which was currently occupying Colonel Mustang and his team.

His brother Alphonse Elric wasn't there, he was in Resemble (Sp?), but sitting next to Edward was a blonde haired girl, and no it wasn't Winry Rockbell. Her name was Alexis Matashi. She met the Elric brothers when they first battled against the Homunculi; she was also an enemy to the fake humans so she teamed up with Edward and Alphonse.

Edward wasn't really keen on the idea of having another person, to basically protect, and didn't agree to her joining them, but after a lot of hitting, kicking, and threatening he changed his mind to let her come along with them.

Soon they were going on adventures and eventually Alexis got to meet Winry. Winry and her didn't really kick it off good, they became enemies until they learned about each other more and then became friends. If you want to know what happened when they were enemies…. Lets just say that Edward and Alphonse didn't go near either girl for a whole week. Grandma Pinako, well, she didn't bother the girls knowing that they will work out their problems soon enough. And they did.

Right now Alexis was watching as tears cascade down her best friend's tan cheeks, and she couldn't do anything to stop them except to be there for her friend.

"Ed…. He…He didn't mean it. I'm sure." Said Alexis, trying to give the golden haired boy a smile but she couldn't find the strength to do so.

"Yeah right…. That Colonel Bastard never lies…He was telling the whole truth back there…" Edward mumbled underneath his breath while laying his head on his knees.

Alexis sighed and blinked a thousand times to try to stop her own tears from coming out. She knew Edward didn't need a crying girl now; he barely can handle a crying girl when he's normal. She glanced up at the night skies that were somber and starless.

'How could Mustang even think of saying those things to Edward? I mean doesn't he love the boy? Or was it just a lie when he told me?' Alexis thought with a frown appearing on her face.

~Flashback~

"Hey Mustang you called?" Alexis said, as she walked into the Colonel's office.

Roy nodded his head and turned to Riza who was currently at her own desk, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Riza, go wait out in the hall for a second?" He said in an ordering tone.

"Okay sir." Riza then left.

Alexis opened her mouth to question why Roy made Riza leave but decided against it and closed her mouth, making her look like a fish to Roy for a second. The blonde haired girl shook her head and headed towards Roy desk. Something was off with Roy and she knew it. Her gut never lied to her so she believed what it was telling her right now. Roy wasn't okay today…

"So why did you call me in here again?" Alexis asked with some attitude in her voice.

She was kind of mad at Roy for making her come here right when she was about to get Edward to finally drink some milk! Do you know how hard that is?

"Death…I have to tell you a secret…" said Roy, in a quiet voice so Riza out in the hall wouldn't hear.

Death was Alexis's nickname after she became an official State Alchemist. She got the name "The Death Alchemist", because she didn't hesitate to kill someone and she was sometimes silent as Death itself.

Alexis's eyebrows furrowed together, since when did Roy ever wanted to tell her one of his secrets. Was this a prank or something?

"Okay.. Mustang.. You're freaking me out…" said Alexis, standing up and heading to Roy and placed one of her pale hands on his forehead. "You okay? You don't have a fever do you?"

Roy chuckled and shook his head, "No, I'm perfectly fine."

Alexis pulled her hand away and sat back down in the red chair across from Roy's desk. No fever? Okay, this has to be a dream!

"So what's the secret Roy-Boy?" Alexis sighed while saying her other nickname for Roy.

He frowned and took a deep breath.

"I have a crush on F-…"

WHOA! WAIT A SECOND! ROY HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE FINALLY! Who is it though?

"Uh huh… Who is it? Come on… I can keep a secret…" said Alexis, hiding in her smirk.

Oh yeah, this was totally good gossip later on.

"It's…Fullmetal…" The black haired man mumbled out; Alexis's jaw dropped to the ground.

He has a crush on Edward?

"Holy shit…. Are you serious Roy?" Alexis practically shouted out.

Roy just nodded his head. Alexis let out a frustrated sigh and ran her hand through her blonde hair. This isn't going to be easy to keep in as a secret at all since she's practically with Edward everyday and like that isn't hard enough; she also has a crush on the fifteen year old alchemist, but if Edward has a crush on the Colonel then all she can do is make sure he stays happy.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Huh?" Roy glanced up at the blonde haired alchemist in confusion.

"I a…approve… I approve. You have my approval to date him if he allows you to date him. Just don't hurt him or it would be my fault for giving you the approval." Alexis gave the older man a heavy glare making him shiver.

"Thanks…I think… And I promise I won't hurt him in anyway or form."

Alexis nodded and walked out the door, but not before giving the Colonel one more hard glare and a sign that said, "I won't hesitate to kill you." And with that she left. Roy gulped and shivered after she left.

'Dang that girl is scary…' He thought with another shiver at what she might do to him if he hurt Edward.

~End of Flashback~

'But that damn bastard broke that damn promise… He's so dead!' Alexis growled in her head, glancing up at the building and stare into the nearest window hoping that Roy knew she was coming after him any minute now.

A choked sob brought Alexis out of her killing plans on Roy, and made her turn her head towards Edward who was sitting next to hurt. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes already. She sighed and wrapped her arms around the crying older teen and brought him in for a hug. He just sobbed into her chest.

This wasn't like Ed, and Alexis didn't like it one bit. It tugged at her heart to see him like this and she hated feelings that came from the heart so she was really angry at Roy for causing this. Why did he have to go and say all of those things to Edward? Wasn't Edward punished enough for losing his mother, having his father leave them, losing his brother's whole body and losing an arm and leg bad enough for the poor boy?

She sighed once more, this wasn't how their relationship was suppose to be like. They would've been such a cute couple if only Roy haven't had gone and said those things to Edward.

"Ed…Please don't believe anything that bastard said. They aren't tru-"

"OH YEAH! WELL IF THEY AREN'T TRUE THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?!" Ed's head shot up and he immediately showed her his arm and leg that were made of automail.

"Automail…" She whispered quietly.

"Exactly! If everything he said was a lie then wouldn't these be lies too?" Tears were pouring down Edwards face by now.

Now Alexis was dealing with her own tears that were trying to come out.

"Ed…" She bowed her head.

"NO! HE'S RIGHT I'M JUST SOME USELESS, WORTHLESS, DIRTY ORPHAN BRAT!" screamed Ed. "EVERYTHING HE SAID IN THERE WAS TRUE! IT WAS MY FAULT THAT MY MOTHER DIED! IT WAS MY FAULT THAT MY YOUNGER BROTHER LOST HIS BODY! EVERYTHING WAS MY FAULT!"

Alexis shook as she kept hearing Edward scream out horrible things about himself. Finally she had enough.

"ED! STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP!" She shouted while lifting up her head to look at Ed.

Ed gave her a look of pure surprise and shock. Tears were running down Alexis's pale cheeks, and this was a rare sight indeed for anybody.

"Alexis…."

"Just stop agreeing with that bastard!" She said standing up, looking down at the boy, and pointing towards the building behind them. " Everything he said might be true but yet they are wrong! Yeah sure, you committed the ultimate taboo in Alchemy, known to mankind! But you forgot I committed it too! But was it your fault that your brother lost his body? HELL NO! It was his choice to either help you out or not! He made the choice to help you! And about your mom! She died because of an illness! You were young and you weren't a damn doctor so how was it your fault? HUH? And it wasn't, most certainly, wasn't YOUR fault that your bastard for a father walked out on you three!"

Alexis stopped and took a deep breath and just collapsed onto the ground sobbing into her hands. Wanna know why she committed the taboo, well that's a whole other story!

"It wasn't…. your fault…." She choked out, bringing her knees closer to herself.

Suddenly a pair of strong arm wrapped themselves around the crying girl, bringing her into a tight embrace.

"Ed…"

"Sorry… Sorry that I thought those things, you're right." He said with a small smile on his face.

The Death Alchemist gave him a small smile also and returned the hug.

"Want to leave?" She asked.

Edward nodded his head, stood up and held out his hand for her to take. The younger girl gladly took his hand and got up with his help.

"Let's head back to the hotel." Said Edward, Alexis nodding and following him.

'You know now I can plan out Roy's death- aw nah. That would make Ed said and I can't stand seeing him sad. And I most certainly don't want him mad at me for killing the Colonel Bastard.

~ The Next Day ~

Roy walked into his office the next morning, with Riza's dog following from behind him. Earlier Riza had a mission and had to leave her dog so now Roy has to take of it. He sighed as he closed the door behind him, after making sure the dog got in.

(A/N I forgot the dog's name! Sowwy!)

"Sometimes I wonder why she keeps you…" muttered Roy, looking at the dog.

Suddenly he was slammed against the wall behind him with a knife to his throat. Roy gasped and glanced down to see familiar blonde hair and metallic blue eyes. He gulped.

"I told you to NOT hurt him! And what do you do, huh?" She pressed the cold metal against Roy's flesh, making some drops of blood seep out of the small cut she had made. "YOU GO AHEAD AND HURT HIM!"

"I can explain-" Began Roy, but he was cut off by the knife being pressed harder onto his neck; more blood came out.

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU CALLED HIM! A USELESS, WORTHLESS, DIRTY ORPHAN!" She screamed.

Roy's eyes widen at the words. How did she know about their conversation…. Ed probably told her all about it after he ran out. After all Al is gone so who else would the youngest boy alchemist in the military go to.

"I didn't mean to." He whispered but Alexis didn't hear him.

The young girl screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK ROY? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM!"

"I DO!" replied Roy.

"THEN WHY DID YOU HURT HIM?!" screamed Alexis.

"I DIDN'T…THEY JUST… They just came out on accident and he left before I could take them back." Roy yelled but then his voice got sadder and lower until it was just a whisper. "I got mad and I accidentally blurted them out."

Alexis looked into Roy's eyes for any indication that he was lying but found none. She sighed. Should she allow him a second chance with Ed or no? Hell, Ed didn't know she was giving the Colonel Bastard approval to date him at all. She was going to tell him after their issues get worked through and until they become a good couple. She didn't want Ed to blame her for his heartbreak by the bastard. She bowed her head and pointed to the door.

"Go…" She whispered, lowering her hand that held the knife to Roy's throat.

"Huh?"

"Go to him. He's at our apartment. Go apologize before you lose him to someone else." The blonde alchemist explained to the Flame Alchemist still in front of her. "NOW!"

Roy nodded and sprinted out the door and headed towards the apartment that Fullmetal was staying at.

'Roy… I hope I made the right choice about giving you a second chance to date Ed, but if you break his heart one more time. You'll be going straight to hell personally by me!' Alexis growled inside her head while watching the Colonel run towards the apartment.

"Ed, it's now or never. Will you forgive Roy or not." Alexis whispered to her self before walking out of the room, leaving Riza's dog alone in Mustang's office.

~With The Colonel Bastard (LOL) ~

Roy sprinted towards the apartment complex hoping that he could win back Ed's heart. Right now he totally hated himself for saying such horrible things to Ed. Did he made the young alchemist cry at all? Roy didn't know and didn't want to know. If he knew that Ed cried at all because of him it would make him feel worse.

Roy made a quick right turn, nearly slamming into the building next to him.

'Ed I'm so sorry…' Was the only thought in Roy's mind while he kept running on.

(A/N sorry for a short pov thingy with Roy.)

~ With Ed a few hours later ~

"Yeah, thanks Al."

"Why are you wanting to come back all of a sudden brother?" Came Al's voice on the other end of the phone that Ed held up to his ear.

"I…. I can't handle seeing some things around here, okay? I'll fill you in when I arrive there okay?"

"Okay brother."

"See ya later Al."

"See you later too brother."

Ed hung up the phone and sighed. He still had to get finished packing before 6pm tonight, because that's when his train leaves for Resemble. He only had his pants and underwear packed right now, all he needed were his shirts and he'll be ready to leave. He didn't really wanted to leave Alexis here without saying goodbye, but he knew that wherever she'll be the Colonel probably would be near. The reason why they would be near each other so much is because the bastard is giving her a mission or Alexis might be either threatening or trying to kill the bastard. It's usually the latter.

Ed sighed once more as he finished packing his things into his suitcase. Today would be a long day. Having to explain his complicated relationship with Colonel with his younger brother isn't as fun as you would think it would be.

"Maybe I should leave a note for Alexis…" mumbled Ed, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

He scribbled down a note to Alexis and placed it down on the nightstand near her bed, then checked the time.

5:45PM

'Better leave now so I won't miss the train.' Thought Ed, grabbing his bag with his automail arm and went over to the brown wooden door.

"Goodbye Alexis for now." He mumbled.

~With Alexis ~

(A/N Sorry I wrote the part where Roy found the note but my jacked up computer turned off for no reason and well it only saved the stuff that was saved so sorry!)

Alexis had just gotten back from work and was entering the apartment building. She was completely wiped out from the training Major Armstrong put her through. Yeah, after a while Havoc found out what she did to Roy (making him actually bleed for once), and gave her a punishment. Training with Major Armstrong. Yeah fun… Not really.

"Ugh… I swear if I see one more rock I'll kill the next person I see!" She breathed out while entering the elevator.

(A/N Did they have Elevators back then? OH well! )

All she wanted to do right now was to go into Ed and her apartment room and just pass out on her bed. She didn't even feel like she had enough strength to take a shower tonight. She'll do it in the morning.

"I hope Ed is okay, I mean he was alone for the whole day and Roy probably stopped by, well I hope. Now what's the outcome of their relationship?" mumbled Alexis, as the elevator went ding signaling it was her floor.

She stepped out and walked towards her room, which fortunately happened to be right next to the elevator. She practically ran inside the room only to find that it was….empty. Something isn't right. She took off her military jacket and threw it down onto her bed and glanced around the room. Doesn't seem like anything happened? Maybe they went for a walk to talk things out? Wait no that couldn't be possible! I sent Roy to here this morning! What the fuck is going on here?

Alexis glanced around more and finally her metallic blue eyes landed on a white piece of paper on her nightstand. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she picked it up and sat down on her bed. Her eyes slowly widen as she read the note.

"ED LEAVING?! OH HELL NO!" She didn't even bother to grab a coat, for she was too busy rushing to get to the train station to even think about the weather outside today.

She didn't take the elevator this time, she took the stairs and she almost tripped over every step for how fast she was going.

'Ed if you're gone when I get there, then you'll surely wish that it was the devil coming after you and not me!' thought Alexis, while clenching her fists until they turned white.

~Later on at the train station~

Ed glanced around once more before stepping foot onto the train, but before he could get halfway in he heard his name being called.

"ED!" Yelled a familiar voice getting closer to him.

Ed stepped away from the door leading into the train and turned around to see who was calling his name. His eyes widen when he saw the Colonel running towards him. Why… Why was he here? Didn't he hate him?

"Ed. Thank god you haven't left yet." Panted the Colonel, trying to catch his breath.

Ed raised an eyebrow in confusion. Just the other day the bastard hated him and called him a useless, worthless, dirty orphan and now here he was grateful that he hasn't left yet. What the hell?

"Colonel? Why you here?" Ed asked the older man.

"I went to your apartment to see you but you weren't there, but then I found your note to Alexis and ran all the way over here."

"Yeah but why?"

"So I could apologize for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it at all." Explained Roy.

"Mhmm. I'm waiting." Ed crossed his arms.

"For what?"

"The apology you Bastard." Ed frowned.

"Oh yeah, look I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it at all. It just came out by accident."

"But you still thought them, didn't you?" asked Ed. When he got no reply he sighed and turned back around and headed back towards the train.

Suddenly two hands attached to his shoulders a spun him around. Then he felt a pair of warm lips on his own. His eyes widen in surprise when he realized it was the Colonel…kissing him?

Alexis finally arrived at the train station just in time to see Roy kiss Ed. Her eyes widen like Ed's were and gaped. Did they finally make up or was it apart of Roy's apology, she didn't know but all she knew was that Ed was defiantly kissing back.

When air finally became a problem they broke away from each other. Edward gaped at the black haired man.

"Wow…"

"So will you forgive me?" asked Roy.

"Promise you won't say those things again?"

Roy nodded, "I promise."

Alexis bit her lip as she hid behind a plant listening in to the almost new couple's conversation. She clenched her fists in a exasperated way not in a angry way.

"Come on Ed, it's now or never! Forgive him and live a life full of love or don't and wallow in your misery…" said Alexis, then froze. "Wow I sound like one of those friendship speakers like Tea from Yu-Gi-Oh!. Oh that's just fan-fucking-tastic!"

She frowned as she listened in more.

Ed glanced up at Roy and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I forgive you, you Colonel Bastard." Roy chuckled.

Alexis smiled and leaped out of her hiding spot and cheered, nearly scaring the two men to death.

"A-Alexis?!" Edward stuttered out blushing madly. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh just long enough to see you too kiss and make up!" Alexis grinned even more. "Edward and Roy sitting in a tree-"

Ed suddenly got an anime anger vein on his forehead.

"Finish that sentence Alexis and you're dead!"

The blonde girl shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, I got nothing else too lose. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"THAT'S IT!" Edward then began to chase Alexis around the train station while Roy just watched them. "COME BACK HERE!"

"AW, CAN'T THE LITTLE SHORTY CATCH A LADY LIKE ME?"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE'LL DROWN IN THE SMALLEST RAINDROP THERE IS?! AND YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE A LADY!"

"RRRRROOOOOOOOYYYYYYY! HELP!"

"I think I'll sit this one out and let Ed get you this time."

"ROY! WAHHH!"

"GET BACK HERE!"


End file.
